1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers, and more particularly to the bicycle trailers carrying freight or small children.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Existing arts of the trailer are attached to the frame of the bicycle and have a relatively complicated and expensive attachment means mounted to a bicycle frame or they are attached to the axle of the rear bicycle wheel and require special tools for connecting the trailer and disconnecting it from the bicycle, an operation which takes a relatively large amount of time. Or they have a pivotal connection to the axle different than a bearing and have extreme wear of connecting parts.
Further, the prior arts of trailers have a special, rigidly built-in container or receptacle for luggage.
Additionally, the prior arts of the passenger trailer have relatively little safety means. Only their frames help protect the passenger from injury. The frames of prior arts of the passenger trailer open only from one side making it inconvenient for loading and unloading children.
Furthermore, the prior arts of the one-wheel passenger trailer do not have adequate support to prevent tipping while loading and unloading.
Below, one can find the description of a significantly simplified trailer where all of the previously mentioned disadvantages are eliminated.